Hurt Benson
by MariskaIceTSVU2018
Summary: Her boyfriend of 2 years is abusing her for a whole year and she hates being a slave for her boyfriend and the people she tells are Detective Fin Tutuola and IAB Lieutenant Edward Tucker and Chief William Dobbs and the sequel for this name is Protected Benson
1. Chapter 1 Hurtful

Nick and Olivia been dating for 2 years and when she comes home late one evening from working and he ask her why was she getting home at 2am in the morning. She said because we finally finished a case and he thinks she is lying to him and so he hit her very hard and so he took her to the bedroom and force her to have sex with him. After that he told her to get on her knees and to beg for forgiveness and she did and so she went to the bathroom and take a shower and when she finish she came and they both went to bed and fell asleep. So the next day they both went to work in separate cars and so later on in the day Rollins and Amaro went to go find a lead on the case they are currently working on.


	2. Chapter 2 Abusive at Work

So when he and Rollins got back from finding a lead and he ask his boss to meet him in the interrogation room for he can start abusing her for not eating lunch with him during break. So he got even madder and slap her in the face for flirting with Fin while he was out with Rollins catching a lead for this case. So she told him that he was flirting with Rollins and that he should date Rollins and to stop hurting her. So he said no that is not happening that right now he want you (Benson) to lay down on the table and do what he say do or he will rape Amanda after he finish raping you livvya and she said yes sir. She said she will do whatever he want her to do.


	3. Chapter 3 Abusive at Home

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When we get home he made me take off my clothes and put on oversized shirt because we are going to have fun and you are going listen and obey my commands and if you disrespect me while we are having fun you will be force to give me oral sex for the next 6 months okay sweetheart and she said yes sir daddy and she is thinking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongemOlivia's thoughts/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongemWhy is my boyfriend doing this to me and is it because I flirt with Fin or is it because I told him to go flirt with Rollins and so I was scared what he going to do next./em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" So she has to call Nick daddy at home and sir at work because if she doesn't said it she will get punish by giving him anal sex for the next 8 months and she said yes daddy and plus he said that if she tell anyone about the abuse she will be force to give him vaginal sex for the next 9 months. So she said yes daddy I will behave and obey you daddy and he told her to go to the bedroom and to lay down on the bed and don't move and she said yes daddy. So she went to go do it and so when he got to the bedroom and so they had sex until morning. So the next day, she sat down in her office thinking about what if she get pregnant and it is Nick's and so she left to go to a diner to eat lunch. She gets a call and it is Nick and she answers it and tell him that she is on her way back and so when she got back and he ask her can they talk in the interrogation room. So she said sure okay so she follows him and so once they got in there and he force her to have sex with him and he told her to be quiet. So after he was done and he went back to his desk and she went back to her office and then 3 hours later and it was back to normal./p 


	4. Chapter 4 Secret Being Told

So Olivia ask for Fin to come in to her office and close the door and lock it and she closed the blinds and so she told him that her boyfriend of two years is abusing her and his name is Nick Amaro. Plus he sometimes abuse me here or at home and so after I told Fin he called Amanda, Carisi, and Cragen to the office. So he said that Olivia has something to say to all of you and plus there is a reason that Detective Amaro is not in here. May all you wait until everyone gets here in her office except Detective Nick Amaro?


	5. Chapter 5 Tell IAB and Deputy Chief

So Fin called Tucker and Dobbs and told them to come down to the precinct and come straight in to the captain's office and we will tell you what going on when you guys gets here. So they came and saw that only Detective Amaro at his desk and so they went into the captain office and saw that everyone else is in the office. So everyone ask Fin what is going and Olivia went on and explain to them why they are here and so she said that Detective Amaro has been physical, sexual, and mental abusing me (Sgt. Benson) at home and at work for this past year. So Tucker ask Sgt. Benson has he done it recently and she said yes he has and he done it in the interrogation room before I told Fin about 3 hours ago. So Dobbs ask the Sgt. has she been to the hospital and she said no she have not and so right now I want Fin, Cragen, and Amanda to take Sgt. Benson to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6 At the hospital

So at the hospital, they sign her in to get a rape kit done. So they call her name to get a rape kit done and so she ask the doctor can Fin Tutuola come in please I trust him to be in here with me and the doctor said sure he can come in and be there with you through the whole exam. I said thank you Dr. and said that he going get Mr. Tutuola for you then we can get started on the exam and so when Fin came in and she told him that she be scared without you and May you hold my hand please and he said yes. So when the exam was finish the doctor said that she is sending the rape kit exam to the lab and that here are the pills you need to take okay Sergeant Benson and so Fin stay with her for the rest of the night then he told her that Cragen and Amanda are sitting in the waiting room and he ask her may they came in. So she said yes they can come in and so he said that he will go tell them that they can come in. So she told them that she is okay and that she is pregnant with twins' girls and they are identical. So she told them that Nick told her that if she told anyone that he will kill everyone that loves me and that why I haven't told anyone about the abuse with Nick. Plus I started dating Nick since Elliot been at SVU and so my ex-boyfriend Nick and he said that I am a big girl now because I prove to him that I have control over my life by telling all of you guys.


	7. Chapter 7 Arrested Nick

So Nick ask Carisi what going on and he said that you are being arrested and so Carisi told Amaro to stand up and he said Nick Amaro you are under arrest for the rape of a police officer, assault on a police officer, and you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present at questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you? Yes, I understand these rights that been read to me. So Nick was sent to the interrogation room for questioning about him raping his ex-girlfriend in a police station and the person who is going to the interview is Lt. Tucker and Deputy chief William Dobbs because he a police officer who rape his ex-girlfriend in the police station. So they ask him different types of questions and the first question was why did you rape your girlfriend in a police station because he said that he was controlling her where ever she go, the second question was why do you want to control your girlfriend because if I control her she will be my slave for until she decided to press charges against me. So they told Carisi to send him to central booking to wait to be arraigned in front of the judge.


	8. Chapter 8 Arraignment

So at the arraignment and someone said case number 24681357 the people versus Nick Amaro one count of assault with a deadly weapon in the second degree and one count of rape in the second degree and one count of attempted murder in the second degree and one count of sexual assault in the second degree and so the judge said on what is the defendant pleading not guilty and then the judge ask the people what is the set bail amount and the people request remand your honour and the defense argue saying that he is a decorated officer of the law and have worked with the victim in this case and the people said he almost killed his victim and so the judge said that the defendant is remanded without bail and remanded until trial. So he called his boss and told him that he going to jail for rape, sexual assault, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder and his boss said that okay I will deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9 Trial

So Barba and Sherri start their opening statements and when they were finished and the judge ask Sherri to call her first witness and that is Sergeant Olivia Benson and so she went up to the witness stand and got sworn in then after that she started to tell the jury what happen and she told them that she has been abuse by the defendant at home and at work and that he threatened to kill me if I didn't tell anyone about what he did to me and so I waited until he done it again to report him and so finally I press charges and I knew if I press charges and report him I will be free from being his slave and from calling sir and daddy and be protected from him now I am happy with my now boyfriend. So Barba was next to ask questions and ask her has she try to break up with him and she said yes but he kept tell me if I try to break up with me he will kill everyone I know and love and so I stayed. So the judge said they she can step down and so she ask Barba to call his witness that is Detective Tutuola to the stand and got sworn in then Barba ask him what can you tell me what Sgt. Benson has told you about her abuse with the defendant that he was so abusive that she will get passed out because of dehydration and malnourished. So the next person to testify was Nick Amaro and he said that he did not force his ex- girlfriend to have sex with him or he did not beat her up at all and so I was happy to have sex with my now ex-girlfriend. So now Barba and Sherri give their closing arguments and then the jury reach the verdict in 25 minutes and the jury decide that Nick Amaro is guilty on all charges. The next day is the sentencing and so Nick Amaro got sentence to 25 years to life and possible get out on parole in 10 years.


	10. Chapter 10 Threat

Olivia you are going to pay because I have people that are going to find you and make sure you get what you did to me and so make sure you be very careful and she going have a protective detail following her everywhere she go but she will be already protected by her new boyfriend. So Nick called his boss and tell him that he is in jail and that your old coworker Fin Tutuola is now dating your love partner Olivia Benson, So his boss called someone to kidnapped his love partner when she get home from work and after she gets her groceries. To follow her all the way home and in a police car okay boss. You will pretend you will be protecting her instead you will kidnapped her okay and so make sure she doesn't see you okay.


	11. Chapter 11 Kidnapped

So Olivia was getting groceries for her and Fin because she cooking dinner for him and when she was opening the door someone grab her and told her to come with him or get shot in the leg. So she decided to go with him and he ask her to spread your hands out because I am going to pat you down until I find something useful to use but first you will go back inside your apartment and get me some duct tape for I can shut your mouth okay Sergeant Benson and she said yes sir. So he took her and so she gave him the duct tape and he duct tape her mouth shut and put her in the trunk and took off to where his boss want him to take her and so when he got there he got her out of the trunk and took her in the house and put her in the chair in one of the room. So his boss came in the room and said tied her up to the chair then leave and so he tied her and left and the man that want her there woke her up and said hi liv. She was very shock that the person who had her kidnapped was her ex-partner Elliot Stabler and she ask him what is he doing and he told her that he sent Nick Amaro to be your new partner and so she told him that Nick Amaro is in jail and that you are a bad man and when can I go home Elliot. He said until you give me another child and she said what are you serious and so he slap her in the face and he ask her if she pregnant she said yes I am and so that she going back to her cell but she ask him why he is doing this and he said that he doing this because I love you Olivia Benson. So Elliot went to the store and bought a lot of stuff and so Elliot called his ex-wife to help him make sure his prisoner stays healthy and see his prisoner who is pregnant with my friend children who is in jail okay Kathy and you will get paid by keeping her baby after she deliver it okay thanks Elliot. So when Kathy got there and ask her ex-husband where is the prisoner she in the last room on this hallway and so she was shocked to find that the prisoner is his ex-partner and so she ask her ex-husband what is she doing here and he told his ex-wife that she is pregnant with his coworker that she put in jail and want you treat her as your patient okay or I will tell the kids that you left them for another job offer in another state and that you are never come back to say bye. So she went back to her prisoner (patient) and check on the baby and the baby mother and her patient woke up and she saw that her ex-partner wife is going be treating her until the babies are born and so Kathy ask Olivia how she got there and she (Olivia) said that she don't know how she got there because she was drugged that why I don't remember and so Olivia asked Kathy what is Elliot going to do with after my children are born and Kathy said he is giving it to me to take care of why you are here to give him more children and so Olivia told Kathy that is to help her by going to the 16th precinct and ask for Fin Tutuola and tell him where I am please Kathy you are my only hope to get me away from Elliot please and I will let you come visit my children after you help me please okay please pretend you are not helping me trying to escape but try to save yourself and she said okay I will help you Olivia and you promise that you will make sure my children are okay please and Olivia said yes.


	12. Chapter 12 Search & Rescue

So Olivia is a very heavy pregnant sergeant who is missing and her squad and their new team leader until Olivia is found and they are looking for her and then Kathy walked in to the precinct and ask for Detective Fin Tutuola and so Fin walked up to Kathy and she said that she knows where Sergeant Benson being held and that her ex-husband Elliot Stabler has her in a room on the left side of the hallway and so her squad follow Kathy to where her ex-husband is keeping Sergeant Benson and when they got to the house and she (Kathy) went inside and told Elliot that she not taking care of his prisoner anymore and Elliot said that you better do it or the kids become my slaves they will have to get someone and force the person they choose to have sex with him or her and so she told Elliot that if he go anywhere near the kids I will report you to your old precinct but I do have one question did you rape Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth and he said he did and so Kathy said that he is going to jail for 3 counts of rape and in the state of **New York** and so the police and the NYPD burst in told everyone to get down and so Elliot ran to Olivia and told her that she need to get up and that they are leaving right now and she ask Elliot why are they leaving and he said that the police is looking for you and that I (Elliot) don't need to be caught because I don't want be arrested and so we are leaving but he get caught by Fin and so Fin told Elliot that he under arrest for the kidnapping a police officer, 3 counts of rape, 4 counts of sexual assault. So she (Olivia) told Fin to send Elliot to central booking and for he can be ready for arraignment tomorrow and so Fin said okay and he ask her does he need to be interrogated and she said no he does not need to be interrogated he and so that why I want you send him straight to central booking and so she called Kathy and ask her to bring her children to the precinct for they can give their statements and so Kathy said that they will be here in 30 minutes and so Olivia told all her coworkers that her ex-partner ex-wife is coming with her children and I want each of you have one of the children and I am going to call Lt. Tucker and have him interview Kathy Stabler okay and then Tucker walked in ask Sergeant Benson what is going to happened and she said that you Lt. Tucker is going to interview me and Kathy Stabler and the other detectives are going to interview the Stabler's children okay Lieutenant Tucker and he said okay and so she said that the Stablers are on their way up okay. So when the Stablers arrive in the squad room and Olivia give each kid a detective to give their statements then she ask Kathy can she come into her office and she told Kathy that Lt. Tucker will be getting your statement and mine so then next up is the trial but first arraignment. So we are rushing everything because he is now going to be labeled as rapist to be put on the sex offender registry and now we are going to make sure he paid for what he done to everyone he has loved.


	13. Chapter 13 Elliot's Arraignment

So at the arraignment and someone said case number 13579246 the people versus Elliot Stabler one count of kidnapping in the first degree and three count of rape in the first degree and four count of sexual assault in the first degree and so the judge said on what is the defendant pleading not guilty and then the judge ask the people what is the set bail amount and the people request remand your honour and the defense argue saying that he is a former NYPD detective and have no family and is a flight risk has no ties to the community and he has worked with the victim in this case and so the judge said that the defendant is remanded without bail and remanded until trial. So he called his boss and told him that he going to jail for rape, sexual assault, and kidnapping and his boss said that okay I will deal with it.


	14. Chapter 14 Elliot's Trial

So Barba and Langan start their opening statements and when they were finished and the judge ask Langan to call his first witness and that is Sergeant Olivia Benson and so she went up to the witness stand and got sworn in then after that she started to tell the jury what happen. She told them that the defendant had her kidnapped and that he want her to stay until the babies was born and he had his ex-wife to come check on me and I got her to help me by going to the precinct and tell my second in command where was I. So they came and found me and charge him and I told Fin that he can send Elliot to central booking because Elliot has already confess and be protected from him now I am happy with my now boyfriend. So the judge said they she can step down and so she ask Barba to call his witness that is Detective Tutuola to the stand and got sworn in then Barba ask him what can you tell me what Sgt. Benson has told you about what has happen at the warehouse and she told me that Elliot was threatening her by telling her that if she doesn't do what he say do he will kill her boyfriend and her coworkers. So the next person to testify was Elliot Stabler and he said that he didn't threaten her or sexual assault her but he saying that he did have her kidnap. So now Barba and Langan give their closing arguments and then the jury reach the verdict in 25 minutes and the jury decide that Elliot Stabler is guilty on all charges. The next day is the sentencing and so Elliot Stabler got sentence to 10 years for each charge he gets and the total is 80 years in prison and without possible of parole.


End file.
